Love Isn't What it Seems
by Lady Arieta
Summary: A young Assassin Girl is torn apart as her former lover deserts her, but, there is another guy that's crushing on her. Who could this guy possibly be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Ok I haven't exactly written in a long ass time but this came up its about me and my tiem on a game I play which is called Lightside Legend Ragnarok Online, if you read my friend's fanfic which her character is Aeiryn we play the same server and well...this is basically it. HOpe you enjoy it, btw its somewhat of a flame fanfic. The main character is my character.

**Chapter 1**

A young girl about the height of 5'7, job class Assassin Cross no doubt, Hair silver and left eye was covered, name? Her name was Kasai. She tightened her red scarf and immediatly ran from the store and down the stairs, hoping to see her beloved Clown, Iarwain Ben-Adar. Sure enough, there he stood,a tall dark haired man with a feathered bonnet stood by Heaven's Swords castle flag. Kasai and Ben got together 2 months ago, after a hussy ass bitch dumped him cause she wanted to date Judas, a high priest AND him at the same time. They felt a connection and got together.

"Ben!" She shouted as she jumped on him, giving him a big and tight hug.

"Hey Hun" He calmly said, tho it sounded a bit sad. Kasai looked up from where she stood "is something wrong?" she asked releasing him from the hug. He sighed and looked down at her with his glassy brown eyes, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear and tipping his feather bonnet upward "Can I..uh..Can I..talk to you for a second?" slowly asking with a bit shakyness in his voice. Kasai didn't know what was wrong but she nodded anyways "Sure..." Walking a bit behind the Geffin Tower he stopped and held her hands, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak "I..I know your not gonna like this..but..I...still love Alora.." Just hearing those words come out of his mouth left her speechless, she had always had a hate for Alora and still did. Alora had hurt too many people, way too many to even count. Kasai just stared..didn't know what to say. She backed up with pain on her face. "Kas Look I st-"

"SHUT UP!" She shouted as she took another step back

"Kas?"

"Just..shut up...I don't want to hear it...You Lied to me! You said you didn't care about her!"

"..I...Oh God...Kas, Look I'm s-"

"Just shut up! Leave me alone!" She turned and ran toward the stairs with tears flowing down rosy cheecks. "KAS WAIT!" he shouted running after her and grabbed her arm "LET GO OF ME!" Sending a slap across Ben's face she gasped, ignoring the redness of the slap on his cheek she ran toward the east gate and out of sight. Ben stood there dumbfounded as he held his hand on his cheek. "God Dammit...What have I done..?"

Aeiryn was just walking down the stairs until she saw her best friend Kasai running toward her. "KAS- Kassie? What's wrong?" she asked as she saw the poor girl's face covered in tears. Kasai ignored her and continued to run "Kassie? Wait!" Running after her she pulled a small communicator sending a message to some of the people from Heaven's Swords.

"What?" Came a loud shout from the communicator, The voice was a paladin, female in fact. "Aei What happened?"

"I dunno Rika..but something must have happened. She ran toward the East gate of Geffin, I'm gonna go after her" she told her friend Rika as she turned the communicator off and followed after Kasai. Soon enough as she walked past the gate and into the castle grounds, she looked around and found Kasai crying in the corner of the wall "Kassie!" Aeiryn shouted, deeply worried about her friend. Kasai looked up, eyes red and puffy from crying "oh..Hi Aei.." she sadly said as she sniffled a bit and rubbed her eyes"Kas what happened?" Aeiryn asked, hoping to get some answers, a few seconds later a female paladin came in, she wore an Iron cane around her mouth, a pair of fin helms and a pink hat. Ripping off the iron cane, Rika jumped off the peco and ran in front of Kasai "Kassie! Are you ok? What happened?" Kasai hiccuped a bit and slowly began to explain.

Shortly after what happened

"...I knew it..." Rika said...obviously pissed off at Ben AND Alora "God dammit, I'm going to kill those two! Alora first no doubt!" Ranting on as Aeiryn pulled her tearing friend into a hug. "Oh Kas...I'm sorry..." There was nothing else Kasai could do but cry, she had lost the battle against Alora.

"Kas!" Came a voice she did not want to hear, Rika turned around and Aeiryn hugged Kasai tighter. There stood the man who broke her heart. Rika stood up right away extremly pissed off "Rika, please move I ne-"

"You! You will do no such thing! Do you have any idea how much you hurt her? Yet you still have the nerve to come find her? I can tell she didn't like what you said cause I see a big fat slap mark on your face" Ben was left speechless. There was no way he could get to speak to Kasai as long as Aeiryn and Rika were around..so he decieded to give up. "...Fine..." with that, he turned around and walked toward the gate. "Hmph!" Rika said, taking a seat next to the sobbing assassin cross.

"KASSS!" An female assassin cross yelled as she ran through the gates after learning what happened. Panically looking around she saw Aeiryn and Rika gathered around her secret lubah xDD I just had to add it for Myo x3 She had long blue hair and was wearing a pair of red ribbons and a small cat on her head. She immediatly ran over to her friend and sat down. "Kassieeeeee" she sweetly said with a puppy pout face. Kasai looked up and smiled a bit "Hey Myoubi" she pouted a bit "Did he hurt you? Can I bust him?" Myoubi asked, eager to wait for a yes. Rika laughed and looked at Kasai "I think Kassie's already got that done". The tearing assassin cross chuckled a bit as she rubbed her eyes. "Thanks you guys, I think I'm fine now"

"Are you sure?" Aeiryn asked, gently patting her friend's head. Kasai nodded and stood up. "I'll be fine, really, just a little rest and I'll be back to normal" Myoubi stood up and fixed her hair a bit "Want me to walk you to Reprion?" asking as she placed her hands behind her back. Kasai shook her head "Nah, That's ok. I'll be alright" after saying that she walked down the path and headed toward their castle. Rika and Aeiryn looked at each other and grinned. Myoubi looked at them confused. "Rika..do you know what I thinking?" The young paladin nodded and placed the iron cane back on her face "Oh yea...Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Myoubi asked. "To find Alora and Ben and bust them both up" Aeiryn said "We owe them a good beating for hurting our Kassie. Wanna come?" Myoubi wasn't sure whether to join them or not, or to go after Kasai, but she thought, what the hey, they both deserve it and gradually nodded. "Alright!" Rika shouted excitely. The 3 of them strolled off in the search for Alora and Ben. Myoubi followed slowly behind as Aeiryn and Rika ran ahead and around the corner. A Champion around the height of 6'0 came around and nearly rammed Myoubi, he had light brown hair with strands of hair hanging down his right side, there was a small leaf in his mouth and he wore an Apple o' Archer on his head.

"Oh, sorry Myo" the Champion said. Myoubi shook her head "Its alright, Where you headed off to Flame?" Flame scratched his head "Well, I'm not sure yet, I needed to restock on some supplies before I head back to Stings. Those things hurt like a mother ass mofo, drains your supplies too" Myoubi laughed "Well, have fun, I need to catch up to Rika and Aeiryn. bye bye!" Running after Rika and Aeiryn. Flame rounded the corner and heard some slight mumbling, hearing as though the voices were familier he slowly walked closer and heard none other then Ben and a female Lord Knight talking, she had a blond hair and hair slighly covering her left eye, she wore fin helm and a head protector on her head.

"Did you dump her..?" the girl asked, eager to get an answer. A slight pause came from Ben and he finally answered "...Yea..." looking down in pity and depressed. the girl walked over to him and sat in his lap "Then why do you look so depressed? Hm? You DO love me do you not?" She questioned him "..Of course I do..isn't that why I came back Alora?" Flame's eyes widened after hearing that. "He dumped Kassie?" he thought, emotion burning into anger just knowing his friend was hurt by this...dumbass. Flame continued to watch until Alora leaned closer to him, looking like they were going to kiss. Unable to watch this Flame threw a spirit orb at Alora, watching her fall off Ben's lap and landing on the floor on her ass he quickly ran toward the east stairs and slowed down until he got to the gate.

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: Ok for all you fanfic readers, if yoru curioius to know what these characters look like, go to click character simulation and try these for yourself to have an actual visual of what they look like. Also I'm not 100 sure if these are accurate but its what i see them wearing all the time >> Just for the record as well, if I seem to have made a mistake somewhere or you would like to add something feel free to say because I know my writing technique is a little better and I would like it if you other writers out there can give me some advice

Rika-Female Paladin, with hair style number 18, color white, accessories-twin ribbons and Succubus Horns

Aeiryn-Female Assassin Cross, hair style number 9, color yellow, accessories-demon ears and boy's cap

Kasai-Female Assassin Cross,hair style number 5, color white, accessories-Fox mask and Assassin Mask

Myoubi-Female Assassin Cross, hair style number 4, color blue, accessories-Romantic leaf,twin ribbons and cat hat

Grieverz Flame-Male Champion, Hair style number 7, color dark brown, accessories-Romantic leaf,demon ears and apple o' archer

Iarwain Ben-Adar-Male Clown/Minstral, Hair style number 18, color dark brown, accessories-romantic leaf and feathered Bonnet


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsu: This has been stuck on my mind lately so here's chapter 2 please review after your done please and thank you

**Chapter 2**

"Hmph, so that's what was going on" The young champion grumbled as he walked through the gates of Reprion. Flame walked in the class room and found their leader, Ken Himura exchanging strategies with some of Heaven's Sword's Allies.

"Hey Ken"

Ken looked up and waved, pulling his cape back he scratched his head and continued to talk. he was very young but a wise Lord Knight, very well respected by his comrads as well. Making his way upstairs Flame walked toward Kasai's room and found a bunch of stuff outside her door. Soul enchanted boots, bouquet, several witherless roses that were snapped in half, frozen roses and finally a feather bonnet. Scooting the items aside Flame knocked on her door...no answer.

"nee-san?" he called out and finaly turned the knob, it was unlocked, inviting himself in he found her lying down on the bed, back faced toward the door.

"Nee-san? Ello?" he asked quietly as he reached his hand out to touch her shoulder

"What...?" Came softly from the now quiet Assassin Cross

"..You alright?" There was a pause and Kasai scrunched up a bit

"Feeling Broken..."muffling as her face was partially buried in her pillow.

"Look, if he still loved Alora then he's not even worth it! There are plenty of g-"

"No there isn't!" She yelled, sitting up straight, back still facing the door

"What do you mean?"

"Sure, there are plenty of guys out there but none of them who have a decent heart!" She turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks once again "All the other guys who came on to me only wanted my body, but..no..Ben was different, He wanted my love and I gave it to him, I opened my heart and soul for him..don't you get it? He was the first man tat I loved...I can't forget that...even after he shattered my heart."

Flame was left speechless after that. He tried and no avail. Sitting down on her bed he pulled out a hankerchief from from his pocket and handed it to her. She immediatly grabbed it and wiped her eyes. Patting her on the head he got up and walked out of her room. To his surprise, Ken finished his meeting early and heard the whole thing, he had been standing outside her doorway.

"So that's what Rika and Aeiryn were hiding" he said, letting out a sigh. Flame looked toward teh ground, Kasai was like a big sister to him and he hasn't seen her this depressed, not since Ken rejected her, but that still wasn't as bad as now. Kasai had always been there for him and now he wanted to be there for her. ken pushed himself off the wall and slowly made his way downstairs. Flame followed and they both ran into Judas.

"If your planning to hurt Alora, I forbid it" Judas was the high priest Alora was dating...well..she currently still IS.

"You do realize she still considers Ben as "hers" right?" Ken snapped, he hated Alora too, though the reasons still unknown he definlently hated her. "Give it a rest, you know she cheats on everyone and she's going to cheat on Ben as well, she's been doing that to you has she not? you can't deny it. She's a slut and you know it. Now that Ben is back with her what are you going to do? Nothing, because there IS nothing you can do"

"You don't know her as I do, Ken..." Judas growled, obviously not wanting to continue argueing anymore he teleported out of the castle. Ken growled and made his way to the courtyard..or what we call..the training grounds. "I'm going to train a bit, feel free to do what you want" He told Flame as he walked through the door and closing it. Flame arched an eyebrow and before he could walk another step, his stomach was growling.

"Bah...might as well go to the kitchen" not saying another word he ran for the kitchen, hoping he could sneak something to eat.

Meanwhile

"...so its truly over I guess..." Kasai said, still sad. Looking up at the ceiling she moved her eyes toward her balcony and walked out, viewing the sunset she leaned against the balcony, letting her silver hair flow as the breeze blew gently. Her mind wandered around and eventually landed on the past...

_"Well what do you want to do now?" Ben Asked, excited that he had actually forgotten about Alora, Kasai twirled from where she stood and simply smiled "Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you" smiling again as she walked up and cuddled against Ben._

A sudden pain shot her heart as she kneeled to the ground.. "..Oh..God..." softly saying, letting a tear fall once more

_"Kas, Run!"_

_"Don't worry, no harm will come as long as I'm here"_

Her heart began to beat faster as she thought of the memories she had with him..all the times they've spent together, all the times he protected her, times where he ignored Alora.

_"Your hurt! Here let's rest a bit as I tend to that"_

_"Kas..your the love of my life, don't ever change"_

"Stop it..." She began, holding her head and sobbing more as she leaned against her door leading back to her room.

_"I'm sorry...but I still love Alora.."_

"love..? Does such a thing exist in my life anymore?" thinking loudly as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"_love...Alora...Still"_

"NO!" slamming her fist on the marble balcony she got up and made her way toward her bed. Waiting a while then finally reached under her pillow, pulling out a knife. At that very moment, Aeiryn walked in along with Rika.

"KASSIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Aeiryn shouted as she noticed the knife in her friend's hands. Quickly running over she tried to pull it out of her hands

"Kas, Think it over! Its not worth it!" Rika added, hoping Aeiryn could stop Kasai from killing herself.

"Its..Not..What you..THINK!" The assassin cross yelled as she pushed her friend away and pulled the knife to her neck

"Kassie!" Rika yelled out but then stopped as she saw her friend cut her own hair and letting it fall to the ground, Kasai then grabbed a bundle of her hair and slashed the rest of her long silver hair making it now short then finally dropped the knife on the ground.

"I wasn't planning on killing myself...just giving myself a new me.." she said, feeling her hair and adjusting it a bit.

Rika and Aeiryn looked at each other and sighed "Could have warned us before we freaked out" Kasai simply shook her head "I didn't think anybody would come in, doesn't matter, I'm closing myself from all the boys who want to come onto me, this is what I've decieded..."

**End of Chapter 2**

Mitsu: That's all that I have for this chapter, to find out what Kasai looks like now you'll just have to read the next chapter so i can give the details in the mean time visual on Ken Himura, my leader and Judas semi friend semi enemy O And I also realized I forgot to mention Alora's look God I hate her so much..bah, forget it. I have so much hate for that girl I'm not even gonna mention what she looks like, ya'll can just imagine her as the most ugliest bitch for all I care.

Ken Himura-Male Lord Knight, Hair style number 18, Color Dark Brown, Accessories-Black blind fold or Blinkers and Incubus Horns

Judas-Male High priest, hair style number 8, color dark brown, Accessories-Black Blindfold, Romantic Leaf, Evil wings


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsu: Yay! 3rd chapter complete! I know I listed alot of people but, they're not important so I'm not gonna give VISUAL since this is the only time I'm listing this many. If I continue I'mma have a headache Xx;;;;;

**Chapter 3**

"Alright you knuckle heads, shut up and line up against the wall! We got a big attack expected today from Anbu, Legendary guardians, Hellsfire and much much more so pay attention! This is important! We'll need to defend our castles for as long as possible! Do not, I repeat DO NOT LEAVE YOUR POSITIONS UNLESS TOLD!" Ken shouted, giving orders before the war. It was more like a competition to take as many castles but never the less, still a war. "Rika, I am placing you leader of Squad A, you will take your squad and defend Reprion"

Running forward, Rika stood straight and gave a salute "yes sir!" replying as she ran behind him. Raising an arm, Ken pointed at deadmeat and motioned him to come foward "deadmeat, you are in charge of Squad B, position yourself at Byirtsburi!" getting on his grand peco, deadmeat ran forward and took a left. Both squad leaders awaiting orders and squad members to be assigned.

Ken started for the list, eyeing every single one of them to see which would fit best in which squad. "These people step forward and head to Squad A, Nahiayi, Aeiryn, Ambriel, Blixa,Dart, Dj, ArchMagi, Flame, Rogziel and Krispy" With their names called they immediatly stepped forward and headed to their designated area. Picking up another list Ken started for the 2nd squadron. "Following people, head to Byirtsburi! Arvales, Kakashi, Bullet, Merchan, Dart, Demonlord, goldengod, Kasai, Kurama, MadDog, Mileyu, Myoubi and Schwartz! That is all, Get moving and good luck to all of you! The rest of you are on attack team with me!"

"Sir yes sir!" They replied as they gave a salute, Kurama stepped forward "Ken, if I may, Kasai is missing" hearing this Ken looked around "Well she's gotta be here somewhere" There were sudden footsteps being heard coming up the stairs from the hallways. A male assassin cross, height about 5'7 ran in and rested to catch his breath. He stood up wearing a boy's cap and assassin mask "Sorry I'm late..What's..everyone looking at?" All of them stared and finally Aeiryn realized who it was "Kassie?" she asked. "uh..Do I..look that different?" The whole group bugged out and ran for her, screaming why she looked so different. Ken made a loud whistle "Enough! You all can bug out later but for now Get to your positions!" Kasai sighed and went with her group.

**Later during the War**

Kasai sat around the emperium room, no one else was there other then Arvales and deadmeat but they were pretty much half asleep. Running her hand through her hair thinking maybe the new hair cut was a bad idea, not to mention the sudden change of personality. Sighing Kasai stood up and walked upstairs toward the door.

"Kasey where you going?" deadmeat asked, stroking his peco's neck a bit. Kasai turned around and pointed toward the door "I'm going to scout a bit, I'll be back" Stepping out of the Emperium room she looked around and strolled down quietly, there had been no sign of anybody yet. Continueing down she saw somethign purple from the corner of her eye, curious at what she saw she followed after it and saw it again but it disappeared right away. She suspected it might be an intruder, quietly pulling out her communicator and about to report it, there was a sudden stab behind her knocking the communicator out of her hand and into the water. Stumbling forward she turned around and there stood the intruder, a stalker from Legendary Guardians, Seren. One of the few stalkers that roamed around the world. Reaching for her katars the stalker pulled out a bow and shot an arrow.

A bow stalker? Kasai thought, sliding to the left avoiding it at the last second only to get another arrow after that. Backflipping she quickly drew her katars "Soul..." she began, her katars becoming purple and releasing a poisonous amond "Breaker!" Sending a powerful poison blade at her stalker only to know that he repelled it, knocking it back. gasp oh no! unable to move in the air, the blade struck her dropping her on the ground unable to move, poisoned by her own skill she was barely able to breath. The Anbu intruder stepped forward, drawing a dagger and pointed it toward her. Lifing the blade up he stabbed it downward toward her. Kasai turned her head and tighly shut her eyes. After hearing a loud "clank" she looked up and saw one of her comrades, Kurama. Another Lord Knight of Heaven's Swords.

"Kurama!" Kasai managed to say as she struggled to push herself up. Knocking the stalker back, Kurama took a second to turn around "Are you alright?" He asked, turning back to his opponent, seeing as he disappeared again Kurama lifted his spear "Magnum..." his spear absorbed a bit of heat and it gradually began to turn red, stabbing it toward the ground a round of fire engulfed the area "BREAK!" bringing out the hiding stalker and burned him. Seren growled and pulled out a piece of wing, retreating as the war was over. Sighing Kurama turned around and walked toward Kasai, helping her up he walked her toward the entrance.

"You sure you alright? I mean, you got hit pretty bad with your own skill." Kurama asked, worried about his friend as he sat her down on a chair. Kasai nodded "I'll be fine, I'm used to it, just that its been a while since I got hit with my own attack" quietly saying as she played with her scarf. She jumped a bit as a hand was placed on her head "Take it easy next time ok?" Kasai nodded and Kurama turned around heading for the exit but stopped and turned his head a quarter behind him. "Oh, by the way. You look good with short hair" after saying that he walked out of the door. Kasai spaced out and eventually blushed a bit. Sitting there dumbfounded she noticed that she was suppose to meet her friend Blurr somewhere. Blurr was one of her friends from a guild called Pink Death, they were suppose to go Elven Ear hunting after the War. Quickly making her way to Anthell she jumped in the hole and looked around.

"Blurr?" She called out but no answer "Guess he's not here yet" Sitting down on the ground waiting for her friend she fumbled with her new found outfit. No longer wearing her usual female outfit but instead a male one. Hiding her breast by bandaging it up and pulling a shirt over it made her look more like a guy too, not to mention the look she always had now. Pulling her cap down more she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Shortly after her friend came and she immediatly stood up.

"What took you?" She asked, pouting as she placed her hands on her hips. Blurr stared a bit then lifted her hat "Kasai? Whoa! What the hell happened to you?" He asked, very shocked that she had changed her whole appearence. "You make it sound like a bad thing, anyways, long story and I don't feel like saying it" there was an akward pause "Its Be-" Blurr began "Anyways!" Interrupting him Kasai shouted "Lets find some elven ears shall we?" Strolling off, leaving Blurr speechless, he sighed a bit "He dumped you didn't he..." mumbling to himself as he followed her. He had just met her a few days ago and knew that she was very happy with Ben, so why the sudden change of appearance? It had to be because of Ben. Making their way to the 2nd floor they jumped down deeper where there they could definlently find more of those...midgets or rather gieariths.

**Few Hours later...**

"GRRR!" Kasai growled, stamping her foot to the ground. " 3 hours and still nothing! what the hell!" she pouted, grinding her heel on the dirt floor and kicked it, nearly landing on Blurr as he came out from the corner "Whoa!" dodging it as he backslided a bit "Watch where you aim that" Kasai stuck her tongue out "Sorry, but seriously though. We've hunted this long and still nothing" setting her katars aside she sat down on the dirt and sanded floor. Blurr chuckled a bit as he took a seat next to her. "So now what?" He asked. She sighed and looked up "Bah, I've had it with hunting, I'm going back" Standing up she, few grains of sand fell off her robe and she dusted the rest off her clothing and pattted her scarf. "I'll catch you later Blurry" saying as she pulled out a handful of dust from a pouch, blowing on it she disappeared.

As she was teleported into Morroc she checked her supplies. "Hmm, I should restock on some Awakening potions and grape juice, maybe some mastela's as well" Rustling through her pouch she walked to the Kafra lady. "Welcome to the Kafra Service!" She started and Kasai just rolled her eyes and interrupted "yeah, yeah I get the point. Could I possibly get a warp to Geffin?" She asked and watched as the Kafra nodded and with a blink of an eye she was in Geffin. Checking around the stores she walked to several merchants, blacksmiths and alchemist that were selling some grape juice. Seeing as the prices were too high, she dicieded to come back and try another time.

Making her way to the tool shop she met up with a female knight loooking like she was lost. "need any help?" Kasai asked. the girl looked up "Might you be Kasai?" She kindly asked as Kasai stared and nodded. Reaching in her pocket she pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Kasai. "i was told to give this to you" After Kasai grabbed it she hopped on her peco and rode off. Kasai blinked and stared at teh envelope then slowly started to tear at it. Bringing out the small letter and unfolding it she began to read it.

_"I run to find you_

_I run to help and protect you_

_I'll run around the world just to be with you_

_you mean the world to me_

_Even if you don't notice me_

_But_

_Being near you is enough_

_As long as I see you is enough for me"_

She stared at the paper blankly and felt her cheeks warm-up. Bringing herself back kasai shook her head and put the paper back in the envelop. She dind't see a name and didn't care, she wanted nothing to do with a relationship, it just hurt too much. Feeling a tear stream down her cheek she wiped it and erased Ben from her mind.

"This is What I decieded...I can't go back on it now..."

**End of Chapter 3**

Mitsu:Phew! Anywho, same old same old tho I'm not listing everyone for you all to visualize! just some xDD anywho here they are

new look Kasai-Male Assassin Cross, Hair style 18, color white, accessories-assassin mask and boy's cap

Kurama-Male Lord Knight, Hair style 03, color Red, Accessories-Crown, Fin Helm, iron cain

deadmeat-Male Paladin, Hair style 18, color green, Accessories-goggles of Greed.

Blurr-Male Assassin Cross, Hair style 18, color purple, Accessories-Cat hat, Blinkers, romantic leaf


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsu: Ahhhh Xx;;;; I've been sick all week and has been having a major writer's block . ! So I had to rewrite this chapter about...lets say...4 times Okey anywho enough of me blabbering on to it!

**Chapter 4**

"Run!" Arvales yelled as she ran away from a Dark Lord in Geffin Guild dungeon. Following her was Kasai whom was training with her supporting Priest. "Arvy! Teleport and we'll meet up later!" Shouting to her as kasai held her cap, sliding at a corner and nearly ramming herself into the rocky walls. Arvales nodded, stopping for 2 seconds and teleported away from the current area. Kasai did the same and landed in water. Sitting up she spat out some dirt water and shook her head.

"Bleh!...what the..? Ewwww" Looking at her hand in disgust as she shook it in the water getting out the horrible feeling of a sticky mucus. "Kas! Are you alright?' A small voice came from the party communicator. Kasai stood up and dug in her pockets for the com. "yeah, I'm fine. I'm around the entrance water, where are you?"

"I'm coming, hold on a sec" After hearing that Kasai stuffed the small machine back in her pocket and slowlyl dragged herself out of the water and sat down on a rock. Taking off her cap she twisted it, squeezing the water out of it making it partially dry. Swinging it she placed the cold and wet hat back on her head. Few seconds later Arvales arrived. "Sorry, took me a while to teleport to the correct spot" Kasai softly laughed "No biggie, least you didn't land in a pool of almost sticky mucus"

"Ewww!" Arvales said as she looked at the water behind her in disgust. Peering closer she saw a piece of letter floating and went to pick it up "What's this? A love letter?" Kasai looked up "Oh, I've been gettign alot of those letely, now this "person" added a white ribbon"

"I wonder if its Blurr Oo! A secret crush" The high priest squeeled at the thought. Kasai just simply rolled her eyes and grabbed the letter, stuffing it in her pocket. "I doubt it, Blurr's too busy with some other stuff"

"Ken maybe?" Arvales questioned

"He's with Myoubi"

"Flame"

"Like a little brother, definlently not"

"Hmmm" Arvales pondered a bit. Scratching her head she sighed "i'm out of ideas" Kasai shrugged "I think I'm done here, don't wanna run into the Dark Lord again" Arvales laughed and nodded "Indeed, do you need a warp back?" The assassin cross shook her head and rached for her pouch, grabbing a handful of dust "I'll see you later" Smiling as she blew on the dust which led her to Geffin. Letting out a small breath she eagerly shopped from the venders hopingn someone had some cheap grape juice. Seeing none for sale she walked toward Reprion flag and noticed someone familier. Quickly running after him she grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait!" The man turned and she was right, It was Ben. He looked at her in shock, surprised to see her even now. " i knew it, it was you!" Releasing him as she stook in front of him. Ben turned his body to face hers. "Kas, look I know we haven't talked an-"

"Tell it to someone who cares.." She codly said as she dug her pocket for the letter. "Just tell me one thing...Are you the one sending me anonymous letters?" Ben stared blankly "Letters? What are you talking about?" There was a pause "...then its not you...nevermind" Turning around she walked off but Ben grabbed her arm "Kas, wait!"

"let me go..."quietly asking "I will not" Jerking her hand away she slapped him only to have him grab her wrist "let me go! YOU dumped ME! What could you possibly have to say to me?" Ben growled and shoved her against the wall holding both hands preventing her from slapping him "if you would listen to me I can explain!"

"And I've said it before, I REFUSE to hear what you have to say!" The Clown didn't know what else to say, here he was with Kasai pinned to the wall and she won't even listen. "Kas Please just h-" being interrupted Ben backed up as he was shoved away from Kasai. Sliding down from the wall she looked up and a Lord Knight stood there glaring at him, his hair dead red as his eyes were as pure as a ruby gem.

"What part of "refuse" doesn't your head understand..." After staring a while Kasai finally recognized who it was..Kurama. "Leave..or else you'll end up hurting yourself" The clown stood there dumbfounded and growled then walked to the front leaving Kasai on the ground with the Lord Knight. Kurama turned around and kneeled in front of her "Are you alright?" he asked waiting for a reply, Kasai simply nodded her head and stood up, dusting herself. He smiled and stood up "That's good, just be careful next time alright?" nodding again Kurama turned around and walked away, dropping something without realizing it as well. Kasai noticing this went to pick it up before calling out to him she stared at it then looked up to see he was gone looking at the ribbon again she noticed it was the same one she has been receiving for the past few weeks. She stood up and looked in the direction Kurama had left "Could he possibly be the one sending these?" just the thought of that made her cheeks turn red a bit.

**Few Minutes Later**

Sitting alone in her bedroom, Kasai played with the white ribbon and stared blankly, still unable to believe that Kurama was the one sending all that letters. She sighed and leaned back, falling on her pillow and staring up at the ceiling. Still holding the ribbon she stared at the door and sat up, making her way toward the window she stared down at the courtyard and noticed a small garden that she never knew about. Seeing someone walking around in it she ran out of her room and down the stairs, headed toward the courtyard door and shoved it open and looked around. Walking forward she took a left turn and came across a gate that was covered in rose vines. Inviting herself in she pushed the gate and it squeeked a bit. There was a small fountain in the middle where she saw and several rose bushes to her left, her favorite flower. As she walked in further she saw several more other flowers such as her other favorite, a lily flower. From the corner of her eye Kasai saw a shadow walk slowly to the right, walking toward it she peeked her head over the corner and saw Kurama tending to some flowers.

As Kurama turned to grab some fertilizer water he saw Kasai standing there and stood up. Kasai noticing this paniced, she had entered his garden without asking and was spying on him, has she lost her mind? She was telling herself to avoid boys and yet here she was spyinng on Kurama. "Well what brings you here Kasai?" Kurama asked giving her a warm smile. He didn't mind her coming in since not many people knew about his garden since it was pretty small too. The assassin paniced for a moment then answered "I..umm.. well I was just uh...up in my room until I saw this small garden" finally speaking out of her nervousness then looked around "Its a very beautiful garden, did you plant all these yourself?" She asked as she turned to look at him. He nodded and looked up "Its not exactly normal for a Lord Knight to plant things but I just love flowers. My favorite flower are roses and my first flower planted" staring at him Kasai smiled "Roses are my favorite too" he looked down at her and smiled again "So what were you planting?" she asked looking behind him.

"Oh that?" He turned to face his recent flowers "I was planting a new flower I got recently, Lavender. After they're fully blossomed they're usually dried and kept in houses so they don't die out." Kurama walked over to it and kneeled down, gently holding up the lavender from the soil "This aromatic herb was known by the anchient Greeks as Nardus, taken from Naarda a city of Syria, it was also commonly called it Nard" sprinkling some fertilizer water he continued with his history "it can be used for healing as well, lavender can be used to soothe and heal insect bites. Bunches of lavender are also said to ward off insects. If applies to temples, lavender oil soothes headaches. Lavender is frequently used as an aide to sleep. Seeds and flowers of the plant are added to sleep billows, and three flowerheads added to a cup of boiling water can be used to soothe and relax before bedtime. Lavender essential oil heals acne, dilute 1:10 with water, rosewater, or witch hazel."

Kasai blinked and stared, Kurama looked at her and jumped up "Ah, sorry just rambling on with some history I learned as a child" She giggled and walked over to the lavender "Its fine, I never knew such a plant can be used for other things except look good. Its useful to learn things you never knew" looking down as she crouched down "So what can you tell me about roses?" she asked eager to hear what he had in stores for her about their favorite flower. Kurama stroked his chin and thought a bit "Well" he began "In the 19th century old scented roses were used to make jelly. The red rose is the symbol of England and is worn on St George's Day. It is also the symbol of love and is hugely popular on St Valentine's Day, when roses make up the largest proportion of the £22 million spent on flowers in the UK on this day." Her eyes widened as she heard it was used to make jelly "used to make jelly? Wow" recalling what else he said she blushed a bit at the thought that it was a symbol of love. "yep" he said "It was very popular and they made alot of money from the jelly, quite interesting if you ask me. To tell the truth, I didn't believe they used Rose petals to make jams until I bought one" Kasai giggled "Well I probably wouldn't have either" They both looked at each other and laughed. Realizing what was going on here Kasai took a step to the left "uh..I'm sorry but I just remembered I have something else to attend to, I'll see you later!" Kurama turned and before he could say "wait" she was already gone.

Stopping to rest at the door way she placed her hands on her and looked at the door, hoping that Kurama didn't follow her "Almost got myself too attatched..." looking down she noticed a piece of rose petal that got caught on her, picking it up she looked at it and sighed. Shaking her head she walked into the hallways and upstairs back into her room and toward the desk where she emptied out her pockets and placed everything that she had receieved from him into a drawer. Taking one last look she closed it and walked back out of her room.

**End of Chapter 4**

Mitsu:EE ok that didn't go how I planned but it was good enough I actually did use real facts for the flower incase peopel are wondering OKEY visual again new one for Kurama

Arvales-Female High Priest, Hair style 4, color light brown, accessories-romantic Leaf and Valkyrie Helm

Kurama-Male Lord Knight, Hair style 3, color red, accessories-Valkyrie Helm, fin helm and Iron Cane


	5. Chapter 5

Mitsu:Curse server for doing double rates as I'm writing my fanfic and jackload of homework Anywhooooo chappy 5!

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Kasai!" Ken called out as he was holding up what looked like a piece of letter. Kasai looked up from her book and closed it, walking over to him and taking the letter and looked at it "Its from my brother" She said as Ken's expression changed a bit "Oh? What's it say?" Kasai shrugged and ripped open the envelope, reading the piece of letter out loud "Hey little sister. How are you doing? Been a while since I've seen you. Mom and Dad have been wondering that too, wondering if you've been eating well and all that, you know how they are" she laughed after that and continued "Anways I will b-HOLY CRAP!" Suddently bursting out as she stared at the letter, eyes widened and mouth hanging. Dropping the letter she ran upstairs. Ken not knowing what happened picked up the letter and read the rest.

_I'm going to be coming back from my training to see how you are doing. I have a little souvenier for you and I pray you are still the cute energetic sister i still have, I'll see you around 2 today" -Syveril_

"Oh crap" ken mumbled. her brother was coming back and he doesn't know the situation on what happened. Ken looked at the time and it was 20 pass one, Syveril was bound to be here soon.

Knowing her brother was gonna come sooner or later. She ran to her room to try and regain the cuteness of herself. Combing the brush in her hair she constantly fiddled with her silver strands of hair, trying to get a likeness of a girl again. Putting on a back ribbon she got her old hairstyle back, but only with shorter hair. Digging in her closet searching for her old clothings she pulled it out. The male assassin cross outfit wasn't a big deal since her brother HAS seen her in it. But still she changed into her original clothes and waited.

**2:00 pm**

There was a sudden loud knock at the door of Reprion. Flame got up from his chair and walked toward the door,opening it he fell backwards as he was smacked by someone's palm.

"Geez Flame, you think you'd learn to block" The man laughed as he walked in. He was a champion with silver hair while wearing evil ears and Valkryie Helm, his clothing were dyed white. Flame looked up, jaw dropped "EI! Like why you do that you nub?"

Hearing alot of noise coming from the door Kasai walked out of the hall, eyes widened with a big smile "Nii-san!" Kasai shouted as she jumped down the stairs and ran to give her brother a hug. Syveril hugged back and patted his little sister on teh head and eventually pointed out her hair.

"You're hair!" tugging lightely as she giggled "It doesn't look good?" She asked looking at her brother, Syveril who looked like he was about to cry "B-But! I liked it long!" Sobbing some more as he played with her hair. Getting irritated a bit she smacked his chest lightly and patted her hair. He laughed as he handed her a small blue box "present from me, lets just call it a REALLY early birthday present" Kasai looked at the box and shook it curious to know what was in side before she attempted to open it. Opening the box her brother gave her she squeeled as there were a pair of evil ears. Immediatly putting it on she jumped around, so happy that her brother got her the items she had been searching for months. He laughed and held her shoulders making her stop jumping.

"Ok, ok, I think i've seen how happy you've been"

walking past the hallways Kurama opened the door as he was reading a pile of paper he held in his hands, loookin gup he saw kasai talking with her brother and smiled then continued to make his way to the back of the castle, seeing this from the corner of her eye, Kasai watched as he slowly walked out of the door. Ignoring him she went on with her brother and gradually talking none stop. hearing this she immediatly stopped. It had been a while since she seen her brother.

"How long are you staying?" Kasai asked. Syveril scratched his head and sighed "unfortunentally I can only stay till tomorrow afternoon" making a puppy face she pouted " Why not longer?" whining as she lightly tugged on her brother's robe. "hey, I'm a busy person. Plus mom and dad need me at home"

"Well...I say we go hunt something! Or perhaps take a walk somewhere?" Stroking his chin he voted they go hunt something "we could go to Gonryun and get some dead branches" There was a sudden chill and Kasai shivered "And summon a bapho? Or Dark Snake Lord? Oh nooooooooo I don't think so" Syveril laughed and thought. "How about gEffenia then? I heard there's a monster named Nightmare that drops a strong katar called Infiltrator"

hearing this she grinned and nodded "sounds good to me!" yanking her brother's arm they left the place and ran into town. Shopping around from merchant to merchant they stocked up on a few things. Syveril bought at least 6 yggdrasil berries, in case they ran into a doppleganger. Kasai took some potions out of storage and a couple of blue potions. After doing so they walked in the tower. Not watching where she was going, Kasai slipped and tumbled down the stairs and landed on the dirt floor only to get smacked by a poison spore. Syveril ran down the tairs and helped his sister up "Are you alright?" He asked holding Kasai by her arm.

"You son of a poison shroom! C'MERE!" Furious that it mocked her she ran after it, picking up a large rock she threw it at the poison spore, taunting it then picked up serveral grains of sand and killed it. Panting as she used her energy just being furious at the shroom. Syveril laughed and patted her head.

"Well shall we get going now?" he asked "Yep!" she said as they both teleported away and off to the next floor down.

**Few hours later**

"Ahhhh! I'm tired!" Kasai yelled as she sat down. Syveril looked at the time "Well, we could go back, i'm starting to get hungry and its getting a bit late" squinting her eyes Kasai nodded and stood up, jumping in the portal her brother created and landed in Geffin once more. She shivered a bit at the cold night and ran toward a bar followed by her brother. Syveril entered teh bar and sat at a table that was close to the back. Kasai followed after and took a look at the menu. Undecieded on what to get, Syveril called the waiter over and ordered 2 bowls of soup, a fruit bowl and a plate of meat.

**20 min later**

Sitting in the bar chatting as they finished their food, they heard a sudden crash. Something or someone was smacked down and landed on a table. From where she stood it looked like a couple of crusaders beating up on a female lord knight.

"What's wrong? Thought you could take us, guess it was all talk and no action huh?" one of the crusaders said as he shrugged and crossed his arms around his chest, The girl stood up and from that very angle Kasai KNEW who it was...Alora...paying the waiter she dragged her brother outside. He was a bit confused.

"Why didn't you help her?" He asked as she stopped at the gates of Reprion, there was a slight pause "because I dont' like her" he frowneded and knew that wasn't the answer "That can't be the only answer" "I'm tired, going to sleep early. I"ll see you off tomorrow" She said as she pushed the open the gate and ran inside, ramming the door into a certain person as well...Kurama.

"Ow ow ow!" Kurama yelled holding his nose in pain as Kasai paniced "Omg! I'm sorry! Are you ok? Is it bleeding? is it broken? I'm so sorry: Asking all these questions as she handed him a piece of hankerchief. Syveril came up behind her and raised an eye brow "going to sleep eh?" Kasai gulped and bowed "G'night!" Running upstairs she slammed her door shut. Leavin ga clueless Kurama and Syveril standing in the hallways in the dark. Syveril stared at Kurama blankly then went to the guest room.

**Next morning**

"Wish you cold stay longer" Ken said giving him a thumbs-up

"Yeah!" Flame shouted "I still want to pummel you!" Syveril smiled and flicked him on the forehead "You can try" Ken laughed and pouted "That means I won't be able to kill Dark Lords! Well then again, nobody can"

"Uh..." Syveril started as he raised an eyebrow "I soloed a Dark Lord.." Ken frowned "You're pro, don't count! Mr. "I solo Dark Lord"" With that said both champions burst out laughing. "Well looks like my sister's still asleep, tell her to come visit home sometimes?" waving Syveril walked out of the castle and through the gates. Ken walked in leaving flame outside. Turning around Flame sighed "C'mon out Kasai, I know yoru there" few seconds later Kasai revealed herself holding her brother's bag "eh..how'd you know?"

"I can hear you breathing even while your cloaked"

"heh" she said then walked past him "I'll be right back, brother forgot his bag" running past him Flame turned toward her "nee-san" he called out as she turned "Are you ok? You look a bit sick" Kasai shook her head and smiled "I'm fine, just a headache but I'll live" with that she ran into town.

Just when Syveril walked into town he had realized he forgot his back back in the castle. Turning around he headed back as he saw Ben with another girl. Peering closer he saw them kiss and watched the girl walk away. Obviously furious at what he just saw he storlled behind Ben, placed a hand on his shoulder turning him around then picked him up by grabbing his collar shirt and rammed him against the wall.

"You want to start explaining?" Syveril asked really angry that this man was with another girl. "Who ar eyou?" Ben asked struggling to get free. Syveril glared at him "you don't need to know...jsut explain what you did to my sister you low life son of a bitch"

"Your sister? You mean Kasai?" Ben asked "Is she f-"

"ANSWER ME!" letting out his fury he yelled as a few people looked at them and wondered what was goign on. There was a slight pause then he answered "I dumped her" eyes widened Syveril looked at him in disgust. raising a fist he threw a punch at Ben. "STOP IT!" stopping his punch within 5 centemeters form breaking the clown's nose. Syveril looked to his left and there stood his sister flustered and holding his bag. Dropping ben he ran over to her "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked patting her head. Kasai took a deep breath "Because it wouldn't have made a difference..." standing there catching her breath Ben walked over and adjusted his hat "Kasai, you know as well as I do that I didn't mean w-"

"Ben..." she said interrupting him "For the last time...I don't care what you have to say...Just...leave" placing a hand on her forehead since she was feeling a little lightheaded and dizzy. Ben sighed and walked off somewhere. Syveril grabbed his bag and rubbed Kasai's head "Go back to Reprion already, I'll be fine. Take care of yourself ok?" picking up her boy's cap he gently placed it on her head and left. Kasai waved and gradually made her way back. As soon as she got to the gate of Reprion her headache seemed to have gotten worst, her vision was a bit blurry and her temperature wasn't normal. Walking foward she bumped someone and didn't realize it "Oh..I'm s-sorry" nearly falling down as she said that the man caught her "Kasai? You ok? What's wrong?" Kasai looked up and it was clear that the one who was holding her was Kurama "Oh...Kurama.." Feeling her forehead he looked at her "Your burning up with a fever!" Kasai pushed him away and stood up "I'll be fine..r-" the dizzyness got to her and she fell forward. Grabbing her at the last second before she fell Kurama picked her up and took her to her room. "Your in no condition to walk..." looking down at her face to see she was already asleep.

**End of Chapter 5**

Mitsu: Okey I might not be able to get to chapter 6 until december since I have this really...bad research paper I need to do and if I don't complete it I wont' be able to graduate so if you dont' see an update, ya that's why anywho hope you liked chapter 5 please review oh yea visual on my brother >>

Syveril- Job class: Champion, Hair style number: 3, Accessories: Valkeryie helm, evil ears and romantic leaf


	6. Chapter 6

Mitsu: OKEY! Research papers are done, less homework now, almost time for winter break and I finally got my brain crammed on chapter 6. I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LOOOONG WAIT! . ! Please don't flame me ;-; anywho on to it!

**Chapter 6**

The sun shone brightly through the window and toward the bed. Kasai winced her eyes and opened then looking up at her window. Pulling her hand from under her blanket she felt a wet and damp towel on her forehead. She then looked to her right and found Kurama asleep on her couch. He was without his armor and helmet leaving him with a navy blue turtle neck shirt that had long sleeves going down to his elbows and a couple of fingerless gloves, along with black pants and his grieves which he did not seem to remove. Kasai sat up and grabbed the towel off herfore head and dropped it in the pail of water that sat on her drawer.

Looking at the clock she realized it was 10 am in the morning. She must have been asleep the whole day yesturday. It was quiet in Reprion since everyone went to the Heaven's Swords guild event. Whoever found Ken first got a prize. Kasai got up and walked to her bathroom. Getting changed into her male assassin shirt and pair of pants that went below her kneew. Raiding her bathroom closet she pulled out a pair of boots that she wore when she was a thief and walked out back into her room. slowly opening her door she shut it behind her quietly and walked downstairs to the lounge only to find a letter from Aeiryn on the table. Kasai picked it up the folded letter and read it.

_Dear Hs,_

_This might be hard on you all, but I have just been accepted into Enox by my friend phalpha, which means I will no longer be here. I wish you the best of luck. I left my contract which binded me to HS in my room if you need it. YOu guys are great, don't ever change._

_-Aeiryn_

_P.S._

_KASEY! Best of luck to you the most! D_

She tossed the letter on the table and sighed. Walking out she sat in the back garden staring at the gate that led to Kurama's garden.

"You sure are up early" a voice came up from behind. Kasai turned around and saw Kurama awake and standing behind her holding what seemed like roofing materials.

"Care to help me pull a roof over the garden? Its suppost to storm later today"

Seeing as if there was nothing to do she nodded and followed him. Kurama handed her a hammer and some nails then jumped up on the wall. Kasai did the same and looked at him, waiting on what to do next. Kurama tossed the sheet across and Kasai grabbed it, laying it down on one side then hammering some nails into it holding it into place.

After they were done Kasai felt a drop of rain on her forehead. Quickly running inside Kurama tossed the hammers on the floor and walked in the kitchen. Kasai grabbed a towel and wiped herself off and heard the stove turn on. The armorless lord knight searched around the cabinets looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Kasai asked as she placed the damp towel on the chair. Frusterated at what he couldn't find he frowned.

"Since I have a distaste for coffee, I was looking for some tea bags"

"Tea?" Questioning him. "I thought we had some tea but I guess not"

Kasai pondered a bit then remembered "Hold that thought" leaving the kitchen she ran upstairs to her room and dug through her cabinent. Pullin gout a small box and ran back downstairs

"Ok, I just need a tea pot and we're set. After I mix these together" Grabbing a small mixing bowl from under the sink. Kasai opened her box and there were bottles jars of leaves in there. Pulling out a red jar she poured a few dried rose petals into the bowl and tore them up a bit. Kurama curiously looked at her as Kasai tore a bayleafin half and tossed it in. Stirring it a little she made her way to the fridge and pulled out a half sliced lemon. Kasai drew a knife and cut it in half squeezing both of them in the bowl adding a bit of lemon juice to it and stirred it more. Lastly she threw in almost a handful of dried oolong herbs and stirred it them till it looked like a salad.

The water boiled and she wrapped the ingredients around in a tea bag and dropped it in the pot then poured the hot water in. Capping it she grabbed 2 mugs and poured her homemade tea in them. "Here" she said handing him a cup "I remember my mom teaching me so its not a big deal"

Sniffing it Kurama took a sip "Hm, its good"

Kasai blushed a bit as she took a sip from her cup and walked out to sit on the couch. Kurama followed her then looked out the window. it was pouring hard and the wind was strong.

"Looks like our event has been postponed. Wonder what they're doing" shaking his head as he drank from his mug again.

Tapping the side of her cup she raised it toward her mouth but didnt' drink any, instead shivered a bit since it was cold. Putting the mug on the coffee table, Kurama tossed a couple of logs into the fire place, placing a few papers as well he lit a match and burned a paper, tossing both into the fireplace.

"should make it warmer" tossing some more useless paper as he said that. There was a bit of a pause, Kasai's heart began to pound faster as the thought that she was alone with him in the room. "Tell me..." Kasai jumped as Kurama spoke up "Why is it that you are always avoiding me?" There was another pause and she sipped her tea then answered. "I don't really understand myself" She began placing her mug on the table as she grabbed a near by blanket and wrapped it around her. "Guess i'm just afraid of getting hurt again. I tell myself to avoid all of the single boys"

Kurama stood up and sat next to her "I don't expect you to talk to me alot but I can still listen" Kasai looked up "How can I talk to you when your the one who sent me the letters?" she said blushing, he laughed and stood up grabbing his mug off the table and taking a sip from it. "What did you mean to tell me with those letters?" asking eager to know what his answers were. There was a pause and Kurama leaned against the ledge of the fireplace and stared a bit.

"Kurama? she asked as the door flew open and their guildmates returned not looking too happy.

"K-Kurama! Kasai!" rogziel shouted as he walked in drenched in water and breathign heavilly. Kasai stood up and looked at him "What's wrong?" She asked

Demonlord ran in from the rain as well "We got trouble! Massive attack headed our way this very moment!"

"What?" in shock as Kurama paced toward the door dropping his mug on the coffee table "Where's Ken? Doesn't he know about this?"

Demon lord breathed for a moment "We dont' know where Ken is, and its most likely he doesn't"

"Dammit!" Kurama growled "where are the others?"

"They're outside preparing for the attack" Rogziel added making his way back out to the door "I'm going to help!" Running out into the rain again he headed toward the gates. Demonlord stood up straight "I'm headed to the tower" runnign toward the stairs Kurama growled "This isn't good...This isn't good at all"

**End of Chapter 6**

Mitsu: Ok so that was a bit short but hey I'm like alot late! xX;;; I'll most likely be updating it more now


	7. Chapter 7

Mitsu:ooooo jebus I've been soo lazy lately lol but i finished chapter 7! just never updated but anyways! here it is!

**Chapter 7**

"Meteor Storm!"

"Storm Gust!"

The Anbu wizards casted, stunning and freezing all of Heavens Swords's people. "Dammit, Batt! Demon! Use what you have to push them back!" Kurama commanded as he stroked his peco to calm down. One of the meteors hit him causing him to fall off and land on the ground. An assassin cross, Yeheziel ran up and attacked Kurama.

"Watch out!" Kasai yelled as she blocked his attack, pushing the rival back and casting soul breaker on him. "Kurama! Get to the core of the castle! auah's in there and he's near it as well! Kurama nodded and grabbed the harnest on his armored peco,mountingon hispeco,he made his way to the room as quickly as possible. As soon as the place was clear of her allies she slipped on her mask and brought out several red gems.

"Venom Dust!" Smashing all 5 gemstones, poison filled the air in no time causing the enemy to suffer as toxic entered their body, making them unable to battle. Their female paladin, Verin managed to wave her arm to the entrance, giving a command to retreat. Kasai watched as they left the castle completly and quickly grabbing an empty bottle and casting poison react, a type of bottle that stores poison around the caster, capping it she pulled her mask down and turned to head toward the core room.

As soon as she got there it was a war. Several people form Anbu were attacking the core while more of Heavens Swords were helping defend. Yet some of them were gone. auah was standing there, healing his members and attacking his enemies.

"Where the hellis burning fate! We need reinforcements!"

There was a sudden explosion outside of the castle. Auah grinned and left. Everyone ran out and saw the castle and other parts of it on fire.

"Waterball!" deathcauser casted as he stood in a lake, showering the fire with water. Smokes flew when he was done and at that very moment Burning returned with half of the guildsmen. Piles of rubble were everywhere, doors torn and some places were still burning. Kurama stood silent as he wiped a little blood off of his armor. he turned around and glared at Burning.

"If only...you'd listen to me..." Kurama begank, very angry that the battle did not go so well. "Me listen to you?" Burning angerly said "If you'd been a better leader, none of this would have happened!"

"WHAT?" WHY YOU..!" Dropping his spear he charged up to him, looking like he wanted to pound burning fate to the ground.

"Kurama, don't!" Rogziel yelled as he held Kurama back from beating the crap out of the arrogant lord knight.

"Rogziel, let go!" he struggled to get free "I'm not even the leader of this guild! Your the one that ran off to creamhilt with half of the guildsmen!" Burning Fate shrugged and ran a hand through his hair "So what if I did"

Breaking free of Rogziel's grip he charged up and threw a punch at Fate's face "And you, Tomoyo!" he said turning to the high priestess" Both of you were arrogant and didn't listen, and the result of your selfishness look what happened!" loudly shouting as he pointed to the castle "This isn't the first time its happened!"

Burning rubbed his cheek and stood up "Well, if you don't like it then leave!"

"BURNING!" Schwartz yelled at him but Kurama just growled. "maybe I will" Digging into his pocket he brought out his contract "I've had it! This is the last straw!"

Placing both hands on the pice of paper he tore it in half then into pieces. There was a sudden gasp "KURAMA!" The group screameed as Kurama tossed the pieces on the floor. " I'm out of here" harshly saying, he picked up his spear and left, Miyabi sighed "What now..? Kasai?" Everyone turned around and found she was no longer where they were and instead found she had ran through the gates. After running away when Kurama tore his contract she made her way to Alberta, sitting by the port side as her feet dangled off and the ocean breeze blew gently in her hair. She sighed and rubbed her temples just thinking about the situation things were at and what happened. Ken's gone, Kurama just left, the castle is trashed, and Burning Fate is being unbelievebly rebellious. Why did she get so workeed up over Kurama leaving? Staring blankly she shook her head "It can't be, there's no way I like him...is there...?"

Shaking her head again she stood up and walked back. maybe its because her time with HS is drawing near? Or perhaps she wants to escape idiotic people in the guild...or..to be with kurama...whatever the case was she returned to the now destroyed castle and made her way to her room, climbing over endless piles of broken walls. Eventually she got there and sure enough, it was trashed as well, at least her female sin x outfit was fine, along with some of her personal items.

Sitting on the dirt rocky floor she pulled out several drawers from her broken desk and found the letters Kurama has sent burnt and trashed. Pulling another, Kasai found where she had placed her contract. Holding it in her hands she glanced at it and sighed, laying back and staring at the ceiling, not caring if the floor was covered in dirt.

"What am I going to do with myself...?"

**End of Chapter 7**

Mitsu: Wow, took a while and yea I know its a little short but hey Xx;;; I haven't updated in a while so what I have so far is good enough right? oo;;;;; SORREY FOR ALL THE LATE UPDATES! Also I'm not putting visuals on the characters unless I put more then 5 lines in it for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Mitsu: Oh...my...god.. X-x;;;;;;; I really have not been doing my part ;;;;;;;;;;;;; I finished chapter 8 yet i couldn't find it...so now that i found it...its a little alte to post it and you all must be mad at me ;-; i'm not a good organized person Xx;;;;;;;;;; Anyways...here's the 8th chapter ;;;

**Chapter 8**

Running down the stairs of Aldebaran avoiding the crowd, Kasai kneeled to catch her breath. It amazed her how guys are such pervs. She was once again wearing her skimpy sin x outfit and ran, boy did it surprise her as she escaped. Kasai picked up her bag and continued south of Aldebaron making her way to Payon. Not watching where she was going she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Kasai yiped as she rubbed her bottom and looked up to see a blonde stalker eating a toast while wearing what looked like an indian fillet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey you ok?" He asked, voice a big high. Kasai nodded "Y-Yeah, I'm ok"

"Deiti!" A familier voice called out and kasai turned around to find the one and only Kurama. He blinked twice as he saw Kasai on the floor.

"K-Kas? What are you doing here?" The friendly Lord Knight asked, very curious at what her responcse might be.

Looking away Kasai scratched her cheek "Uh...I..really have no clue...I left Heavens Swords and..WAIT WAIT WAIT A MINUTE! I should be asking you that too!"

The red headed knight gave out a laugh "My home is in Aldebaran along with my guildmates"

"This odd looking stalker is part of it too?" the silver haired assassin a sked as she got up point at the blonde behind her.

"Hey! Who you calling odd!"Deiti Yelled, rolling up his sleeve in the process.

Kurama laughed again. "C'mon, lets go to my mansion"

"Your..." She paused then eyes widened yelled out "YOUR MANSION?"

_**Kurama's House**_

Kasai's jaw nearly dropped as she entered his mansion "its HUGE!" Deiti walked to the left toward a champion that was playing with a Deviruchi. Placing a hand on Kasai's shoulder he led her to the kitchen where a high wizard with long dark brown hair stood wearing a black cloak and ribbons in here hair, also what seemed like bunny bands was on the top of her head.

"hey Sunny" the gurl turned around with a mug in her hand and smiled "HIYA KURRY!"

"Kurry?" Kasai questioned

"Eh, Sunnflower is the only girl we have in our guild and she calls me that since its easier"

The silver-haired girl giggled a bit as Kurama's face turned a bit red.

"Oh! By the way sunny, this is kasai, she might be joining us"

Sunnflower's eyes widened and tossed her mug in the air and yelled out "YIPPEE! I WON'T BE THE ONLY GIRL ANYMORE!"

Kasai gave out a small laugh "Well I guess this guild is friendly. Sure I'll join"

There was a sudden crash on the floor, the mug that Sunnflower had tossed was forgotten and it had hit the ground. glancing at the mug Sunnflower let out a fake laugh. Flustering a bit she went to get a dust pan to clean up the mess she made and wiped the floor with a rag.

Kasai kneeled down to pick up the broken shards as Kurama gave her a bag to put it in so it is safely tossed away.

"Well then" Kurama let out "Shall I show you to your room?" Standing up straight and strolled toward the stairs letting Sunnflower pour herself another cup of tea. Kasai stood up and followed Kurama toward the stairs.

As Kasai approached a door, it flew open and someone hit her. A high priest wearing a boy's cap came out. His hair was blue like the ocean and he was wearing a pair of angel ears. Coughing a bit the priest looked up. "Oh, sorry I didn't see yo- KAS?" He yelled out in shock, Kasai glanced at him for 2 seconds before screaming and realizing who he was.

"MIDNIGHT?" Both screamed while point at each other "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Yelling out at the same time "I should be asking you that! STOP THAT!" Saying those in unision once again. Kurama ran down the hallway looking a bit flustered.

"What's going on?" The red headed knight asked, looking a bit confused.

"What's he doing here?"

"What's she doing here?"

Both saying, in unision once again. Kurama blinked and just looked at them as if they were crazy.

"I thought you were with Heavens Swords Kas!" Midnight finally spat out a different sentence.

"Me? You were in Heavens Swords the same time I was! What's YOUR reason huh?" Placing her hands on her hips she stared at him.

"Because Heavens Swords isn't the same anymore. What about you? Now what's YOUR reason?" Tipping his hat a bit he glared at her. She stood quiet and looked at Kurama whom just blinked.

"I bet it scause you lo-Oof!" the spunky high priest let out as he was punched in the gutter by the bright red assassin cross. "Kurry didn't you say you were going to show me to my room?" giving on a fake smile "ah ha ha ha... Lets go" pushing Kurama down the corridor as her face became bright red which the Lord Knight did nto see. Both leaving the priest to suffer from the hit.

As they approached another door, Kurama pulled out a key and unlocked the door, handing the key over to Kasai. "This will be your room. Feel fee to explore the mansion. If you get lost use this "Handing her what seemed like a golden feather.

Kasai stared at it as it was placed her her hands "What does it do?" twirling it as she swept it against the palm of her hand.

"It takes you to the entrance of my house. Anyways I have something to do, I"ll catch you later" winking as he walked down the otherside of the corridor which led to a tower of stairs. kasai looked at the golden object and placed it in her pocket. Turning to face the door she turned the handle and entered the room. The room echoed as he heel hit the marble floor. It was as big as Reprion's classroom with a balcony as well. To her left was a a door that led her to the bathroom and to her right was a closet. As she advanced further into the room she saw a nicely made bed in the left corner of the room with silk black blankets on it. A small woddedn drawer sat next to it along with a well carved desk. Nearly dropping to the ground as she observed the elegance of the room. There was even a bar stand to the far right side of the wall. Setting her bag down on her bed she opened the door that led to the balcony. Looking out there was a light breeze as she looked around. The clock tower was even in her sight and she watched people come in and out of that building. The bell rang at noon and Kasai made her rway to the lobby.

As she came down from the stairs most of Oniwaban-Fenrir was there. Kurama hushed everyone as two Lord Knights came in.

"Tiger, Sarhan, Take a seat"

Both men took a seat at the table in the front

"Alright, apparently Deiti had something important to say"

Kurama said leaving Deiti and his friend at the front as Kasai walked down and stood next to the lord knight.

Deiti stood next to the champion he had approached earlier when she came in the mansion. Placing an arm around him the stalker opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sure you all know Broken here and his little kurama-devi-wanna-be" Deiti laughed before getting smacked over the head by his partner. "Get to the point already Deiti!" Broken growled, frowning as he crossed his arms.

"Ow, ow, ok ok. Anyways I called you all here for an important announcement"

Kurama poured himself a glass of water and passed one to Kasai as he took a sip from his own cup.

"Broken and I are getting married!"

Everyone stood silent and yelled. "WHAT THE FLUCK?"

"Wait wait! here's the best part! Kurama's going to be our preaher!"

After hearing that Kurama spat his drink out and choked a little.

"_Cough,_ WHAT?"

Kasai giggled at his reaction.

"AND!"Not finishing Deiti raised his hand "KASAI THE NEW GIRL IS GOING TO BE THE MAIDEN OF HONOR!"

Now it was HER turn to spit out her drink

"WHAT?" Nearly dropping her cup as she covered her mouth. "Yep you heard me! I'd like you all to help if possible!" Making a cheesy smile, Kasai and Kurama looked at each other and frowned as both mumbled two words.

"Oh boy..."

**End of chapter 8**

Mitsu: Weirdy yes I know but hey...it was based off from my game play so those two did get married O-o;;;;; which was...an akward wedding...lol anyways hope you guys like it so far ;3


End file.
